Потерянный смех (песня)
Возможно вы искали серию под тем же названием? Потерянный смех ( ) — пятая песня девятого сезона My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо, исполненная в серии «Потерянный смех». Русская версия = thumb|300px :Сэндвич ::Ты серьёзно говоришь: ::"Моя шутка удалась"? ::Услышав твой весёлый смех ::Компания собралась. ::Если быстро повторю ::Этот подвиг я опять. ::Местами буквы поменяв ::Заставлю хохотать! :смеются :Сэндвич ::Вот и всё, что нужно мне! ::Вот кем мне нужно стать! ::Я должен не смеяться, ::Я всех должен развлекать! ::Брызги из цветка! ::Хвост узлом! ::У меня на всё есть диплом! ::И всегда громкий смех там где Чиз! :смеются :Пинки Пай: Да! :Сэндвич ::Усилю больше я эффект, ::Мне нужно постараться. ::Смешать слова, чтоб новый смысл ::Заставил всех смеяться! ::Не могу остановить, ::Слова кручу, верчу! ::Такие умники как ты - ::Не те над кем шучу! ::Придумать надо что-то мне, ::Чтоб раззадорить всех! :Пинки Пай: Что ты будешь делать? :Сэндвич ::фальцет И комедия Дель Арте ::Поможет вызвать смех! ::Вот и всё, что нужно мне! ::Вот кем мне нужно стать! ::Я должен не смеяться, ::Я всех должен развлекать! ::Следуйте за мной и тогда ::Будет весело вам всегда! ::Знают все громкий смех там, где я! :Аккордеонное соло! :Пинки Пай: Зажигай, Чиз! :на аккордеоне :Чиз Сэндвич: Вуух! смеётся ::Вот и всё, что нужно мне! ::Вот кем мне нужно стать! ::Я должен не смеяться, ::Я всех должен развлекать! ::Сесть неловко, ::Побить себя. ::Знаю шутки от А до Я. ::И всегда громкий смех там, где я! :смеются :Сэндвич ::И вот мне выпал шанс, чтоб проявить себя! :Пай ::Уу-уу-уу-уу :Сэндвич ::И рассмешить попробовать такого сухаря! :Пай ::Сухарь! :Сэндвич ::Уверен, я смогу достичь вершины мастерства! :Пай ::Уу-уу-уу-уу :Сэндвич ::Не слишком сложный каламбур расшевелит тебя! :Эй, Санс! Как вылупились птенцы приспешника? Яйца лопнули от смеха! :римшот :Санс Смирк: Сэр... это так... смешно! смеётся :Сэндвич ::Вот и всё, что нужно мне! ::Вот всё, что нужно знать! ::Я должен не смеяться, ::Я всех должен развлекать! :Все ::Брызги из цветка! ::Хвост узлом! ::Ходит всё вокруг колесом! ::И всегда смех звучит там где Чиз! |-| Оригинальная версия = thumb|300px :Сэндвич ::So you're saying it's a mix-up ::Of the sounds that I just made ::That coaxed the snicker from your throat ::In a delicate cascade? ::If I did it one more time ::If I reproduced that feat ::Mixed up some letters here and there ::You'd "lelly-baugh" tout suite? :смеются :Сэндвич ::Then that's all I need to do ::That's who I need to be ::I thought I needed laughter ::But it has to come from me ::Squirting flowers and knobby knees ::Rubber chickens my expertise ::If you want laughter, then stick with Cheese :смеются :Пинки Пай: Yeah! :Сэндвич ::I suppose now I should amp things up ::To get the thing I'm after ::Move whole syll-AB-les around ::And change em-PHA-sis to get laughter ::Can't stop now, I'm on a roll ::I've almost got it back ::Bright folks like you aren't subject to ::My play-on-words attack! ::With something else, I'll have to play ::To get me where I'm going :Пинки Пай: Whatcha gonna do? :Сэндвич ::falsetto Some Commedia dell'arte ::To get the laughter flowing ::And it's what I need to do ::It's who I need to be ::I thought I needed laughter ::But it has to come from me ::Follow right behind, if you please ::Walk this way and I guarantee ::If you want laughter, then stick with Cheese :Accordion solo! :Пинки Пай: Shred it, Cheese! :на аккордеоне :Чиз Сэндвич: Whoo! and whooping ::And it's what I need to do ::It's who I need to be ::I thought I needed laughter ::But it has to come from me ::Whoopee cushions and Dungarees ::I know jokes like my A-B-C's ::If you want laughter, then stick with Cheese :смеются :Сэндвич ::And now my biggest test ::The hardest fish to fry :Пай ::Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh :Сэндвич ::A mind so analytical ::A sense of humor dry :Пай ::So dry! :Сэндвич ::To make you laugh would prove to me ::That this experiment's done :Пай ::Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh :Сэндвич ::Something ridiculous and not too smart ::Something like a pun :Hey, Sans! How did the laughing bird's eggs hatch? They cracked up! :rimshot :Санс Смирк: Sir... that is so... ridiculous! смеётся :Сэндвич ::Then that's all I need to do ::That's all I need to see ::I thought I needed laughter ::But it had to come from me :Все ::Squirting flowers and knobby knees ::Rubber chickens and Dungarees ::If you want laughter, then stick with Cheese! en:The_Last_Laugh_(song) Категория:Песни девятого сезона